Something Different
by jakelovera7x
Summary: It's the gang's last year of school, and the new girl from Chicago is distracting them all from planning for college. She's sexy, funny, and most of all loves to party. She's Stifler's dream come reality, but he has to fight for her...against his own frie


It's the gang's last year of school, and the new girl from Chicago is distracting them all from planning for college. She's sexy, funny, and most of all; loves to party. She's Stifler's dream come reality, but he has to fight for her...against his own friends.

LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE WILL NOW BE LANDING. PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELTS AND HOLD ON TO ALL LOOSE ITEMS. THANK YOU.

Came over the speaker on the plane. I sat up straight and put my phone in my pocket, putting my seatbelt on as I felt some turbulence. When the plane landed, I got up along with the 2 elderly women next to me. I followed the line of people off the plane and into the chilly airport. I went to the baggage claim and grabbed my 2 suitcases, then ventured to the doors and watched for my old friend, Michelle. When I saw her pull up, I grabbed my stuff and headed outside to meet her.

"Shayne!" Michelle yelled, running to me and engulfing me in a hug.

I hugged back, then pulled away and looked at her.

"You haven't changed a bit." I stated, and she wiggled her eyebrows.

"You have. Your boobs got bigger, along with your back end." She laughed, grabbing one of my bags and heading to the car.

"So what have you been up to since I left for California?" Michelle asked as we got in her car.

"Oh you know the usual. Trying to get into modeling. Working."

"That's good. Has anyone come along yet?"

"No. But I like being single. It's fun." I grinned as she drove down the road.

After a while of talking, we were at Michelle's house, and we grabbed my bags and went inside.

"Shayne!" Michelle's parents said, smiling at me as I walked in the door.

"Hey guys. How are ya?" I asked, setting my stuff down to receive hugs from the 2.

"Great, how've you been?"

"Good. I'm really glad you guys are letting me stay here until I find a decent job. It's really sweet of you." I smiled, then followed Michelle upstairs to my new room.

She set the bags on the bed and turned to me.

"Well, it's only Saturday. Later on I'm going to a party with my friends. And you're going with me." She smiled sweetly, then left the room so I could unpack.

After I had unpacked, I went downstairs to see Michelle in the kitchen, dressed in tight fitting jeans and a belly shirt.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Party. Remember?" She asked/

"It's this early?" I asked.

"No, but I'm meeting Jim at the restaurant and we're going to go to Finch's house and chill before the party."

"Oh. When are we leaving?"

"Half hour."

"Oh, shit!" I said, running upstairs to get ready.

I put on a cute plaid black skirt and a gold tank top with some gold flip flops and left my hair down and wavy. I put a bit of eyeliner and lip gloss on and went downstairs to find Michelle sitting on the couch.

"that was pretty fast. lets go girlie." She giggled, and I followed her out to her car.

We got in and left.

"So just a warning. My friends are probably going to try and get in your pants as soon and you walk in the door, so be careful." She said, giving me a serious look.

I laughed and she sped on down the road. When we go to the small but adorable restaurant, we went inside and Michelle looked for her boyfriend.

"Oh, there he is!" She said, and we walked over and sat in the booth. Me sitting across from the couple.

"Jim, this is my friend Shayne. Shayne, this is Jim." Michelle said happily, kissing his cheek.

"Olah." I smiled, and he said hi. (Yes I know I spelled hola wrong but I like it that way).

"So are we ready to go?" Jim asked us.

"I thought we were going to eat here."

"Oh, okay then w-we can eat here." He smiled at Michelle, then called a waitress over.

"What can I get ya?" She asked us all.

"I'll have a salad." Michelle said, then the woman looked at me.

"I'll have a salad also. With ranch." I smiled, and she left.

After eating and talking to Michelle and Jim, i learned that Michelle's boyfriend was actually pretty clumsy and well, obnoxious at times. But she seems so in love.

Then we all went out and got in Michelle's car, going to her other friend's house. when we got there, we walked in and Jim called out for Finch. we heard a faint yell coming from downstairs, so we all went downstairs into the basement, where 4 other guys sat, laughing and joking around and playing video games.

"hey guys. I want you to meet my friend Shayne." Michelle said, and they were all watching the TV screen, not really paying attention.

"Does he have beer?" One of them asked, and I laughed silently. He thought I was a guy because my name was Shayne.

"No _she_ does not have beer Kevin." Michelle corrected, and they all turned to look at me.

It felt like one of those moments where the world stopped and went silent, and you felt under pressure because everyone in the room was staring at you. It also made me sort of uncomfortable. I smiled slightly, but they all kept staring at me.

"Hi guys." I said, and the cutest out of all of them spoke up.

"Holy shit!"

The guys laughed slightly but wouldn't take their eyes off me.

"She's got legs for miles." One of them said slowly, and I recognized him from the description Jim gave me as Finch.

"Come on guys she's right here and she can hear every word. I don't want you telling her your wet dreams." Michelle said, sitting next to Finch on the couch.

"Uh oh. One of you guys move so Shayne can sit down." Michelle told them.

"Fuck you, she can sit on my lap." The cute one said.

"I'll move."

Ooh. He's gorgeous. _Talk again boy; your words are like silk._ I thought to myself.


End file.
